vampire drinker
by moon goddess2
Summary: ok the first few chapters suck but Its about a acually nice Vampire girl and how in a frantic search for power to keep her and her Boyfriend(vampire too) safe, she starts drinking vampire blood.
1. packing

Chapter one- Packing  
  
RRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG.. Kate could hear the phone, she was calling her boyfriend Jason. RRIIIIINNNNNGGGG. Kate could feel her heart beat faster, she hated herself for being so timid RRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG. It wasn't too late she could hang up. he wont pick up she told herself. RRIIIIIIINNNGGG. Michtell was home, she told herself, he would propbably answer. RRIIIIIINN. This ring was cut off. "Hello?" she heard Jasons voice answer. Kate was relieved, but still nervous.  
  
"uh, hi" she heard herself squeak into the phone  
  
"whatcha doing?" She heard Jasons voice ask clamly.  
  
"nothing, you?" kate answered feeling a little bit calmer.  
  
"packing" he said sounding almost sad. This made Kate sad, but she covered her sadness,  
  
"need help?" Kate asked as perky as possible.  
  
"uh, sure, I got a lot to do" he said  
  
"great I'll be over in a sec!" kate said bye and hung up the phone. She checked herself in the mirror, went out the door, and down the street two houses to Jasons house. Kate knocked nervously on his door, it opened half way and Jason was there. "Hi" he said, "come in." Kate went in, then cooly asked "who's all here?"  
  
"Nobody, only me" he said. Kate was relieved that Mitchell wasn't home, Mitchell was Jason jerky older brother. This would normaly be the part where she would start kissing him, but she couldn't she told herself, he needs to pack, she smiled at how for once she was the one being serious. They walked back to his room. Kate was astounded by how big a mess it was, he should have been packing, it looked like he hadn't touched it.  
  
"yeah, I know what your thinking, " he said playfully "what a pig sty, how can my boyfriend be so messy" kate smiled and put her arms around him.  
  
"That's not what I was thinking at all" she gave him a quick kiss and turned to the mess, "ok, where to start" she asked aloud. He laughed, then said  
  
"I've put all my stuff that I'm taking into this bag, and I've packed all my clothes already except my pants".  
  
"And then you'll be done, that's not that much" kate asked.  
  
"yeah I guess" he said. Kate hurriely went around and with jasons help found all his pants, and packed them.  
  
"Well" Kate said feeling rather good, "that wasn't so bad now was it"  
  
"not at all" Jason replied. "Well now what?" he asked Kate could tell he wanted to make out and Kate wanted to do that also  
  
"oh I can think of something" she said very flirtatously as she ran her finger down his chest.  
  
"really" Jason said getting the hint.  
  
"yeah" kate said as she kissed Jason straight on the lips "can't you?" she said in a pouty way.  
  
"yeah" he said as they started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they had stopped making out Kate said to Jason. "oh I don't want you to move, I love you"  
  
"I love you too, I don't want to move either" Jason said sounding sad.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much" she said hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too" he said squeezing her back and then he kissed her on the forehead. That always made her feel better. Kate closed her eyes and sighed. "you are too good to me"  
  
"your good to me too" he replied in the same way he always does when she says that to him. Then she said  
  
"well I better go, I have to go to the gym." Jason walked her to the door, kissed her goodbye and as she turned to leave he smacked her on the butt. Jason was the only person Kate let do this. Jason closed the door and turned to go back to his room, but he got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. He looked out the window but in the fading light all he could see was Kate going up the street to her own house.  
  
As Kate walked home she hoped that her hair wasn't messed up. Her parents would freak out if they knew she had a boyfriend. She wished her parents would trust her, she new she would never go too far, she was a good girl. Jason was the most exciteing thing in her life, little did she now how much that would change. 


	2. the change

Chapter Two- the change The next day started like any other, Kate woke up early at 6 'o' clock in the morning and started her daily routine. She showered, made breakfast for her younger sisters (but didn't eat any herself) and started on her school work. Kate was home schooled and was in a higher grade level then most her age. Even though she was only 17, she will be starting college before her birthday. Kate thought it was funny that Jason was only 16. Kate loved how different they are. Jason was energetic, while Kate thought of herself as boring. Jason on the other hand could be inside all day playing video games, while just watching one t.v. show will drive Kate crazy with boredom. Jason loved meat and messing with small creatures. Kate on the other hand was a vegan and couldn't even kill a spider (of which she is terrified!). Jason was very playful and yet so serious and intense at the same time, Kate had a bit more silly and childlike additude that she often forgot that she was older then him! Thinking of all of this made her smile, she wanted to call Jason and see what he was up to, but he would be in school, Kate would have to wait. The morning came and went for kate. Just like it always does. But for Jason the day would not be normal. Jason would not go to school as always and he would not go over to Kates house like he normally does, but something happened to him that was not normal and would change his life forever, and Kates.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening Kate was sad. Jason hadn't come over like normal. She had called his house but Mitchell didn't know where he was. It was dark now and now she was worried. Kate had just gotten back from the gym when she called again and there had been no change in Jason whereabouts. Kate was starving but refused to eat, how could she lose weight if she ate all the time. Kates thoughts were interupted with Susan, Kates youngest sister, running out onto the porch saying  
  
"Kate, Kate, your favorite show Angel is on!" Kate just smiled at susan, she was soo cute, not like Debbie, her other sister. Debbie used to be cute, but ever since she turned eleven shes been a royal pain. Kate liked the t.v. show Angel but she didn't feel up to it, so she told susan  
  
"oh I don't feel like it right now, I'm going to stay out here for a while and I might come in later, k?"  
  
"oh, ok Kate" Susan said as she went back inside. Kate got up and stood on her walk way and stared up at the stars. She and Jason were stareing at the stars when he asked her out. She smiled and remembered their first kiss. It was three days after they had started going out, on her bestfriends couch. Her friend wasn't in the room and Kate was feeling down, Jason made her feel better, so she kissed him. This kiss was very special for Kate because it was her first kiss ever. The best part about that day was after she had kissed him, she was resting her head on his chest and he told her that he loved her. That was seven months ago, but they act like the've been dating for years. Jasons always saying that in seven years they'll get married. Kate smiled as she remembered all the times Jasons has said this. Hes a hopless romantic, Kate said to herself.  
  
Kate continued to look at the stars. she nearly had a heart attack when Jason came up silently and said "whatcha lookin at?" After Kate got her heart out of her throat, she repiled  
  
"the stars, where have you been all day and why are you whereing sunglasses?" Jason ignored the question and wrapped his arms around Kate and he started kissing her. Kate managed to get free and move away from her house. She didn't want her parents seeing her making out with jason. When she was out of view she began kissing him again. Then said "well you certainly are in a kissing mood."  
  
"yeah, well some pretty weird stuff has happened to me today" Jason said. Then getting serious he said. "Kate you love me right?"  
  
"Well yeah of course, you're the only guy I have loved" Kate answered. She could sense that something was brothering him. "honey, whats wrong? She asked.  
  
"nothing is wrong, for the first time everything is right!" he said with a excitement in his voice. "I mean you have no Idea what I'm going through! Everything is so clear!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kate asked smiling. She always loved to see him happy.  
  
"Kate" he said grabbing her again. "would you give up everything for me?" Kate thought seriously for a minute and said "sure" then realizing how pathatic that sounded she added "of course I would, you know I would."  
  
"that's all I need" Jason said and took off his sunglasses. Kate froze when she saw Jasons eyes. They where black, completely dark. Kate's favorite color was black but this was down right scary! Jason saw Kate's reaction and scoffed, "what, don't like what you see?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Kate asked not able to take her eyes away from his.  
  
"after you left my house yesterday, I got a visit from an old friend. One I haven't seen since I move here last year. He just appeared right in front of me. I was scared at first but then he explained what he was." Jason said  
  
"what do you mean 'what he was'?" Kate asked still scared.  
  
"A vampire!" Jason said with great amazement "a child of the night, he made me one of them" Kate didn't believe him anymore, but then Jason entered her mind and said am I no longer trustworthy? Jason then filled her mind with the conversation he had with the vampire and the images of him biting down on his neck.  
  
"oh my gosh" Kate said. "its true!, but how..uh.I don't understand" Kate was losing it "so that means your dead?, I'm so confused, how could this happpen?"  
  
"You know how I hated my life before, but now, it will be better. I can travel anywhere in the blink of an eye, I have the sences of a wolf and the agility of a cat!" Jason said "but I want you to be with me" This made Kate jump back  
  
"what? You want me to give up my life for you and damn my soul?" Kate asked supprised. "listen, I love you, this is too weird, um give me some time ok? Just a day or two"  
  
"No" Jason said walking toward her "you said you would do anything, and I can read your mind, I know that I turn you on like this" He stopped and wrapped his arms around her "you always try to be little perfect Kate, you want everyone to think you're a good church girl, but I've seen your other side, when we make out, I see how wild you get." Then he wispered in her ear "Even now I'm turning you on" This was true, he wasn't being forceful just powerful and suprisingly gentle. Kate always went like butter when he acted like this, which wasn't often.  
  
Then he tipped her head back. Kate's head was spinning, she let out a soft moan. Jason kiss her neck and she could hear in her head don't worry my love, it wont hurt then he sunk his teeth into her neck. Kate had no power to stop it. It felt so exotic having your life slowly taken away. It felt bad and Kate loved it. Right before she fainted she heard Jason say. I love you 


	3. First Kill

Chapter Three- First kill.  
  
Jason looked down at kate. Her lifeless body was pale and cold. Jason smiled at himself, Kate was always cold and pale, so death wasn't that different for her he thought. He put his hand on her cheek, odd he thought, it should have been colder. Maybe shes finally coming around, it only took him a night and half the next day to become conscious again, but the vampire that changed him said Jason would be naturally strong. Kate's been lying there dead for almost two days. Jason ran his fingers through her hair, shes so delicate he thought. "I shouldn't have changed her" he said getting mad at himself, "how selfish could I be?" Jason thoughts where interupted, Kate began stirring. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and finally focused them on Jason. Suddenly, Kate realized that she wasn't breathing. Panic took over Kate, she sucked in air. Her lungs where on fire! She quickly let it out, then more out of fear of what she might be. She inhaled again and said in a scared voice "what happened? Where am I?" then after a small pause and another painful breath, she wispered "what am I?" Jason's guilt was killing him now, he didn't think about how painful this would be for her. Jason knew he had to answer her question, but he was afaid.  
  
"Kate, how do you feel?" Jason asked stupidly. Kate groaned and answered with a glare at Jason.  
  
"like I died! Ohhh" Kate groaned. Then said in disbelief "you killed me"  
  
"I know, I-I'm sorry" Jason said painfully, "I'm so sorry Kate" Kate tried to sit up but got knocked back down by a raging fever. "Come on, you need to eat" Jason said. Kate slowly sat up, grabed her head and said  
  
"Oh, my head,...eat what?" then realizing she said "NO!, no way, you want me to kill and eat someone? I don't even eat meat!"  
  
"I don't want you to eat anyone, just drink their blood" Jason said slightly laughing.  
  
"oh that makes it all better! Why are you laughing!?" Kate yelled furiously  
  
"because," Jason said putting his arms around her "your so cute when your mad, even when your dead" then Jason kissed her. Then he suddenly vanished and returned a few seconds later with a old man that was tied up who, from the look of it, was a bum Jason found on the street. Kate took one look at the poor man and said  
  
"no, uh-hu, no way"  
  
"Kate you have to! if you don't you'll die!" Jason said pleadingly.  
  
"I'm already dead!" Kate said tears rolling down her face. She couldn't handle all of this. "whats going to happen to me!" Jason tossed the poor old and now very confused man to the ground and rushed to Kates side  
  
"honey its okay, things will be alright" jason said hugging Kate.  
  
"No! no things will not be okay!" Kate screamed getting hysterical, her fever was really getting to her and she could hear the old mans heart beat louder and louder. She couldn't handle it any more, she got up and walked over to the old man. His heart beat faster with ever step, and Kate could hear it. The sound with deafening. She reached down and grabed the old man.  
  
"No please don't" the old man pleaded. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. He continued pleading but the pleas soon turned to cries of fear as Kate bite down on his neck. Oh shut up Kate said to the man. He instancely went limp. Kate began to drink the mans blood, it broke her fever and somewhere inside of her she thought 'oh good, now I can stop' but she didn't, she was hungery and the man was so tastey. As Kate drank she could feel herself getting stronger, powerful, this blood was addicting and Kate didn't stop intil she had consumed every last drop.  
  
When she had finished, she threw the lifeless body away for her. She wiped the blood for her mouth and turned to face Jason.  
  
"what did I do?" Kate asked in fear.  
  
"what your supposed to do" Jason said walking towards her "survive" Kate thought she should cry, but his words made since. She thought that even though she was different she was still Kate.  
  
"I'm going home" Kate said sternly.  
  
"Kate you've been gone for almost two days" Jason said. "They'll be confused, they'll ask questions"  
  
"I don't care, I'll explain" Kate said  
  
"explain what?" Jason said hoplessly "that you're a vampire, that you just killed a man?"  
  
"Yes" Kate said knowing that explaining would be hard. "there my family, they'll understand" then kate added "you told me"  
  
"yeah and you wheren't too happy about it either" Jason countered.  
  
"listen my mind is made up, I'm going" Kate said and then vanished. A second later Kate was in her bed room. "whoa, what a rush!" she said. "Well" she said to herself knowing that if she put it off she would get to scared "its now or never" 


	4. a new life

Chapter four- a new life  
  
Kate took a deep breath and walked toward her door. Just then jason appeared in front of her "you can't do this, think about it" he pleaded. Kate pushed past him, but he grabed her arm and turned her around. "Kate just take a minute and think about it, what are you going to say?" Kate opened her mouth to respond but jason cut her off "besides, search out with your mind, they're not here." Kate paused and searched, she couldn't sense any auras. Kate felt defeated, she was quickly losing courage and Jason was making more and more sense. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands  
  
"they must be worried sick." Kate started. "mom must be dying right now" Kate said completely guilty as she laid down.  
  
"Kate you have to except this," Jason said kneeling at her bed "I know its killing you but you need to let go of this life and embrace your new one" Jason started running his fingers through her hair, Kate just stared off into space as Jason continued. "Come on Kate, I mean its not all bad," Jason paused then said softly. "you still have me" Kate could tell Jason was now sad, she she sat up and motioned for him to sit down next to her. She knew he was right, and she knew she had to look on the bright side. Kate wrapped her arms around Jason, who was now looking down, and said in a cheery voice  
  
"you're right, I still have you, I know I'll always be ok as long as you're with me" Kate thought that what she had said was lame, but she also knew that it would make Jason feel better.  
  
"it wasn't lame" Jason said. "but you didn't mean it"  
  
"of course I meant it Jason, how could I not mean it, I love you- wait how did you know I was thinking that" Kate said in shock, then she thought, can you read my thoughts? Jason just looked at her and said as if it were the most normal thing in the world  
  
"yes."  
  
" Gaahhh!" was the sound Kate made as she fell off her bed. She quickly jumped up embaressed, and brushed herself off, Jason just laughed. Then kate cleared her throat and then said with daggers in her eyes "Don't you ever read my mind again or I'll make you eat your own-"  
  
"I get the idea" Jason said with a great fear for his manhoood. Kate just nodded with a very serious look on her face but inside she was thinking "where did that come from?!" then Kate looked at Jason searched his face to see if he was reading her mind, but his face was blank "good" Kate said. Kate looked at her door, now realizeing that she must forget this world. "well jason, I still have you, take me back to where I woke up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first few months were really hard. At first Kate and Jason had to leave there home town, all the missing posters of them was to hard to take. Jason didn't want to admit it but he really missed home also. He had to be strong for Kate, it was him that ruined Kate's life.  
  
Kate was adjusting well with her new life, although she still didn't enjoy killing people. She knew Jason still felt bad about changing her. She wished she could convince him that, while some times it got hard, she loved her new life with him.  
  
They had met some other vampires, some not as nice as others. They learned of One earth, a foundation for Vampires that don't enjoy killing. Kate seriously thought about joining. And of witches, and how to avoid them. So life went on for Kate and Jason, they grew even closer to eachother, and as long as they stay quiet and in their own territory, life was fine. But something was about to happen that would change all of that. 


	5. the fight

Chapter five-the fight  
  
"Jason I want to go out to eat tonight" Kate said in a pouty way.  
  
"oh you do, do you?" jason replied as he wraped his arms around Kate.  
  
"yeah" Kate said forgeting she was hungrey. She started kissing him, and pushed him down to their couch. They had a small apartment in New Mayhem. "so, are we going to go out tonight?" Kate said with a pout as she straddledhim.  
  
"if you want to" Jason said not losing his cool.  
  
"oh yea!" Kate said droping the pout and adopting a new perkier voice. "so where should we go?" Kate asked Jason.  
  
"I don't know, you pick." Jason replied, as he pulled her close and kissed her. Kate broke the kissing off after a minute and said  
  
"lets just go hunting together, ok?" Jason didn't like the idea off hunting together but he didn't tell Kate that.  
  
"sure, sounds fun." Kate looked at Jason  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah, why wouldn't I like hunting with you?" jason lied.  
  
"well.I don't know..you never seem to like to before." Kate said meekly.  
  
"well I do, so lets go." Jason said with a smile. Kate smiled back and then they vanished.  
  
They reapeared in a remote part of L.A. They knew this area well, and hunted there often but as soon as they apeared they sensed another vampire. Weak, like them but still in their territory. "that punk!" Jason said angerly. Even though this situation made her nervous she still had to smile at Jason's maleness. Kate looked around, she counldn't see anyone, but she could tell that the vampire, another male, had been there recently. Kate could smell blood, the darkness didn't effect her eyesight any. She looked around the empty alleyway and from behind a dumpster she could see legs. She walked around and see a teenager girl, eyes opened wide and blank, completely drained of blood. Jason came up behind Kate "that was supposed to be our dinner" Jason said angerly.  
  
"Well maybe hes still around here somewhere-" Kate's word were cut off when the vampire appeared behind her and grabed her.  
  
"yeah hes still here, hes right behind ya" the creep said mocking Kate. Jason pulled his fist back and punched him in the face, knocking him back. The vampire retailated by knocking him back with his mind. Jason and Kate were strong in body, this guy was strong in mind. Kate dissapeared and reapeared behind him, hoping to catch him off guard, but he was to quick. He turned around and threw Kate against the wall hitting her head, she fell in a heap on the ground. Jason was furious, watching this punk hurt Kate, his Kate, Jason didn't hold back. He ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground. The other vampire tried to get jason off of him, but Jason was to angry. He grabed his head and began hitting it against the ground. The vampire tried again to move the furious Jason off of him, this time he was successful. Jason flew a few yards and landed in a pile of two-by-fours.  
  
"ow" Jason groaned. Just then he heard a moan. Jason looked up and saw the vampire picking Kate up and slapping her. Jason picked up a two-by-four and with a war like cry swung it like a bat at the vampire. It knocked him down making him drop Kate. Jason jumped on the vampire, but he was getting tired, he didn't know how much longer he could last.  
  
Kate was watching Jason fight, she could see the strain in his face. He was getting tired, and he was losing.  
  
Jason was hit again this time harder then before. He fell down, knowing he was too tired to go on. The vampire picked up the two-by-four and held it over his head.  
  
"this is my territory now" he said in a cold voice. He brought the two-by- four down to Jason chest, hit him and pulled back to do it again. He continued to hit him. Kate was watching this, she couldn't let anything happen to Jason, she struggled to her feet. Her head was spinning, but she had an idea. "this ones going strait into your heart" the vampire said as he lifted the two-by-four one final time. Jason wanted to do something, but he was too weak, too weak to save himself, too weak to save Kate. Just then he saw Kate come up behind the vampire, grab his neck, and bite down. At first he didn't know what she was doing and neither did the vampire. Maybe it was the element of surprize that let her get away with it. Jason stared in horror as he watched Kate do something so twisted. Kate didn't really think she just did it, it was the only way she knew to hurt something, so she did it. Vampire blood was tastier then human blood. Human blood was warm and metallic, but vampire blood was like enternity, cool and smooth, like the stuff she remembers drinking after Jason turned her. She could feel herself getting stronger, very stronger. Kate loved this, it was so good, and yet she knew it was wrong. Oh how she loved this. She sucked the vampire dry only then did she stop. After she was done she looked at the vampire and said  
  
"that's for eating our dinner" and with that she put one hand on his chin and the other on the back of his head and twisted. His neck broke with a sickening 'SNAP' and he fell to the ground "and that's for fighting us".  
  
Kate ran to Jason and helped him up. "I-uh I can't believe you did that!" Jason said to disbelief of what he just saw.  
  
"Uh, yeah I know" Kate said meekly, afraid of what he was thinking about her. Kate looked down at the vampire "is he dead?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know" Jason said picking up the two-by-four "but lets not take any chances" then he rammed the two-by-four into the vampires heart. 


	6. time to think

Chapter 6- time to think  
  
  
  
After the fight Kate went back to their apartment. She wasn't hungrey anymore and needed to clear her head of the events that just took place. Kate couldn't shake the feeling that Jason thought differently about her, she hardly ever got mad and never violent. Kate felt differently, she could tell something was different. She could feel the auras of the few humans in new mayhem a lot clearer. She closed her eyes and felt the power inside her, her eyes watered. She was scared, not of the power, but of jason. What could be going on inside his head.  
  
Jason needed to think. His head was spinning, he'd never seen Kate so, well, scary. But that wasn't what was really bothering him, Kate was in trouble, and he couldn't help her. Right now jason felt worthless. Worst then worthless, Kate saved him! How can she trust and depend on him if he couldn't save himself. Now he was angry at himself and Kate. He knew it was stupid of him it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't shake the feelings he was feeling. That how she always made him feel, stupid. Even when they were alive, she was always smarter and correcting him. And at times she could be really patonizing. Who did she think she was? Sure she says she loves him, she even lives with him. But how does he know if she telling the truth? she wont let him read her mind. She probably doesn't love him, shes just pretending, laughing behind his back, acting like-'whoa,' Jason thought, 'I know that's not true. She loves me and shes great. Now stop thinking about her like that, you're lucky to have her!' Jason felt a wave of guilt for thinking about Kate like that. He knew she loved him.  
  
Jason looked around, it was late, he should get home soon. He quickly fed and trasported home.  
  
Kate looked at the clock she hoped Jason would be home soon. She went over to the bed and laid down, she didn't go to sleep, she knew that jason would be feeling bad and would need her to make him feel needed. She had some time to think about things, they almost 'died' that night. Kate thought about how weak they both are, but also about the huge leap in power she had ever since she bit that vampire. As she laid there, Kate made a decision to be stronger, no matter what.  
  
Jason was standing at the foot of their bed, he looked at Kate, he knew she wasn't asleep, just resting her eyes. Kate opened her eyes, she looked at Jason and smiled. "oh good you're home" then Kate patted a spot on the bad next to her. "come here" Jason went and laid down next to her. Kate scooted closer and rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're back, I was scared."  
  
"Of what?" Jason asked. Kate just shook her head, she couldn't tell him that she was afraid of Jason.  
  
"thank you for fighting for me" Kate said hugging him tightly.  
  
"No problem" Jason replied.  
  
"you were willing to die for me" Kate said looking at him. Kate kissed him. "you are so great." Kate put her head back down "I love your arms, they make me feel safe." Jason just held her tighter, he was relieved. Kate was so greatful that she had Jason. And she would do anything to to keep him and her safe. 


	7. Keeping Secrets

Chapter seven-keeping secrets (I couldn't think of a name)  
  
Jason appeared in his appartment. He looked around and quickly spotted Kate sitting on the couch staring off into space. Jason took a deep breath and walked over to Kate. He sat down besides her and and took a deep breath. Kate rested her head on Jason shoulder. Jason exhailed quickly, Kate had been so unpedicable lately that he was beginning to get uncomfortable around her. Sometimes she would completely ignore him, and others she would be so hyper and playful, Jason was happy that for now she seemed calm. But all in all Jason was confused. He even tried to read her mind once trying to get some answers, but Kate knew instancely and went into a flying rage.  
  
Kate Knew Jason was there. And she knew what he was thinking. Kate had been living off of vampire blood for some time now and was getting more and more powerful. Kate enjoyed Jason being there. She was feeling a little weird, now after every meal she gets a little hard to control, and she knew jason thought she was being moody, but oh well, if this was the price for power, Kate would pay it. Kate wonder what Jason would do if he knew that Kate was drinking the blood of vampires. He probably would freak out and worry about her safety. Jason could be so.uptight sometimes. Kate was glad that he was kinda intimidated by her, he was getting out more and giving her more space. Although he was starting to hang out with a saddly weak vampire. Kate felt he should dump all ties to weakness, weakness was death, even in friends. But as long as Jason didn't bring the loser into her house, she didn't care.  
  
..Jason wished he knew what Kate was thinking, she was just resting on his shoulder without moving a musle, and staring off into space. He decided to risk breaking her concentration. "So, do you want to do anything together today?"..  
  
Kate heard him but didn't answer right away, she was thinking about how she thought of it as her house. Isn't it both of thiers? A meak thought entered her head 'maybe the vampire blood is doing stuff to my brain, its making me mean. I don't want to be mean.' Kate quickly and forcefully pushed the thought away. 'don't be stupid! The blood makes you powerful, it keeps you and Jason safe. Isn't that all that matters, if Jason knew he would understand.' She decided to answer jason question.  
  
"oh I can think of something" she said as she lifted up her head and kissed Jason on the cheek.  
  
"oh you can, can you?" Jason was happy she responded, and even happier that she was in a good mood. He loved seeing Kate happy and lately that wasn't often. Well maybe she just needs some fun, Jason thought. Jason pulled her in close. "We're going to have fun today"  
  
"Oh we are, are we" Kate said. She loved it when Jason acted like he was in charge, even though Kate was now far more powerful. But she didn't mind acting for Jason. Kate stood up and pulled jason around her. "And what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, lets go somewere" Jason said, then getting into his Idea he added "Yeah a vacation, it will do us good. And get you back to normal again." Kate pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"and what does that mean 'back to normal'?" Kate said playfully she knew what Jason meant but she couldn't risk Jason chatching on "so, where should we go my love" she said and kissed him. Jason was relieved she wasn't mad, he hadn't meant to say it, but now he was glad he did.  
  
"yeah, you've been all moody and distant lately" Jason replied playfully back. Kate would have reasponded but Jason interruped. "how about a bed and breakfast, I know of one that's far away from here." Kate forgot all about her little secert at Jason suggestion.  
  
"I love it! How romantic!, just the two of us, alone and- hey wait a minute, whats the bed for?" Kate said trying hard to sound shocked but couldn't contain her smile.  
  
Jason flashed her a innocent grin and said "well I don't know, I'll let you decide when we get there." Kate just smiled back and kissed him. The kissed lasted longer then normal and just kept going. It was Jason that finally broke off the kiss and said "oh lets go now" and before Kate could respond jason telaported to their destanation. 


	8. Aubrey

Chapter eight- Aubrey  
  
Kate was enjoying her vacation; the bed and breakfast Jason took her to was in some part of Mexico. It was a little bright for her during the day so it made it hard to sleep. Kate's vacation also had a downside, Jason's friend; the "sadly weak one" was also in this part of Mexico. And of course when he found out Jason was here he wanted to spend time with him. 'I swear he's like some annoying shadow, oh well' thought Kate, 'as long as he doesn't come near me he'll be fine'. Kate was busy thinking about all the things she'd like to do during this vacation when Jason and his friend walk into the room. Kate smiled at Jason then turning to his friend glared and said, "what are you doing here?" Kate wished she could remember his name. Jason intervened and said  
  
"Well we were planning a little get together tonight with Aubrey and Jessica tonight" 'Aubrey! That was it', Kate thought. But then groaned, there had to be a way out of this.  
  
"Jason," Kate purred, "I thought was going to be a romantic get away, not a double date." She said with the last part directed to Aubrey. Aubrey just kept the same dumb look on his face. Kate rolled her eyes 'just how dumb is this guy' Kate went to hug Jason, and decided to find out. Kate went inside his mind only to find little things, like the plans for tonight and things about Jessica. 'Wow, talk about a one track mind' she thought. But then a dark shadow crept over his eyes.  
  
"Hey that's ok, I understand, maybe some other time" he said. Jason broke of the hug with Kate and stared saying his seeya laters. Kate turn away to go lay down and as Aubrey was about to leave, she heard him say bye to her. She was about to say bye when a chill caught her in the back. It started low and traveled all the way up to her neck, Aubrey didn't wait for her to say bye, he just close the door and went. The chill made Kate feel small and scared Kate sat down on the bed, Jason came over and sat next to her.  
  
"You know you could be a little nicer to him, he is my friend after all and." Jason let his voice trail off, "Kate is there something wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel so good Jason" she said barely a whisper.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jason said not knowing what to do; it had been so long since she seemed scared. "Is that why you didn't want to go out tonight?" Kate just nodded her head, the chill was going away and she was beginning to feel like herself again. 


End file.
